blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Trinitarian Vehicles
This page lists all of the vehicles that Trinity uses at it's disposal, most vehicles are assumed to be normally bulletproof safe for weakpoints not revealed on this page. By 'normal ones', it means what is used by the organization in general, because the First Oriharan is the most prominent in appearances in Black&White, the stats are held about their vehicles. =Trinitarian Preserver Squad Car= Otherwise more of known as a 'Trinity Military Police' vehicle, it's designed after a modern police car, though without the lights, and a bit more armored. The Car usually contains anywhere from two to five people, and would usually arrive as a first response to armed threat crimes. The cars' glass are bulletproof and 100% tinted, safe for the front windshield and passenger/driver doors, which only have a 50% tint. The armor is enough to send other cars at least skidding away. Of course, when paired against heavier vehicles, this causes the car to make the heavier ones tip up and potentially crush the crew, or does as little as to make it budge. There is an interceptor variant *Top Speed; 125 MPH (First Oriharan, GCG Only; Normal ones go about 80-90, 165 if turbo) *Sprint Speed; 60 MPH in 4 seconds *Top Crew Holding: Five (1 driver, 4 passengers) *Type of Vehicle: Car (Cruiser) *Purpose: High speed arrival, chases, law enforcement. Trinitarian Preserver Interceptor *Top Speed; 165 MPH (First Oriharan, GCG only; Normal ones show to go to at least 110, rural ones go up to 120, 205 if turbo) *Sprint Speed; 85 MPH in 4 seconds *Top Crew Holding: Two (1 driver, 1 passenger) *Type of Vehicle: Car (Super, if Grand City Guard, otherwise Sports) *Purpose: High speed arrival, chases, law enforcement, interception. =Rydmarker XSN Motorcycle= Perhaps one of the most recognized vehicles in Trinity, a Motorcycle that runs completely on electricity, and has a back up generator of living slime that is stimulated by electrical power surges, the XSN sports motorcycle has seen both military and commercial use, where the military is armed with two SMGS, self-reloaded by the motorcycle, as well as a telescopic lance, making it a very deadly vehicle for the military, whereas for commercial use, the Motorcycle has a bit of style and flair to it. Compared to most vehicles, the XSN has shielding. *Top Speed; 150 MPH (185 upon turbo) *Sprint Speed: 70 MPH in 3 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 3 (1 driver, 2 passengers; if Passenger Car is added, if not, then 2 with 1 driver, 1 passenger) *Type of Vehicle: Sports Motorcycle *Purpose: High Speed Arrival, Chases, Law Enforcement, Interception. ={REDACTED} Hydra Hydrocycle= An Oriharan only motorcycle developed by the leader of the Economical Department, the Hydra motorcycle runs completely on water, and will absorb water when it drives onto it, or is splashed by it. It lacks the small armaments compared to the Rydmarker XSN, but makes up for it for a lasting time, especially when it's raining, among two sharp 'fangs' which allow for cutting down and impaling anyone foolish enough to stand in front of the cycle. *Top Speed; 140 MPH *Sprint Speed: 75 MPH in 2.5 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 2 (1 Driver, 1 Passenger) *Type of Vehicle: Sports Motorcycle *Purpose: High Speed Arrival, Chases. =Blitzwehr ISON Jeep= Named after the comet, this Jeep may be slower than it's law enforcement equivalent, but is well-used in a variety of situations, being heavily armored, it's common for the Jeeps to have a mounted gun, and they're usually common as a military vehicle used by Trinity's soldiers. If used at it's peak mobility, it's shown the capability to potentially tip over garbage trucks, and can slam into any car at ease, sending it flying, and able to send trucks skidding a few meters. Of course, who'd want to t-bone a good jeep? Heavier, SUV varients also exist, as well as slimmer versions. *Top Speed: Roughly 80 MPH (110 upon turbo) *Sprint Speed: 30 MPH in 3 seconds *Top Crew Holding: Seven (1 driver, 5 passengers, 1 gunner) *Type of Vehicle: Jeep (Armored, Military) *Purpose: Roadblocks, Cover, Infantry Transport, Back-up Blitzwehr ISON Slim *Top Speed: Roughly 90 MPH (120 upon turbo) *Sprint Speed: 25 MPH in 4 seconds *Top Crew Holding: Six (1 driver, 4 passengers, 1 gunner.) *Type of Vehicle: Scout Jeep (Military) *Purpose: Scouting, Off-road pursuit, blitzkrieg Blitzwehr ISON SUV *Top Speed: Roughly 70 MPH (100 upon turbo) *Sprint Speed: 20 MPH in 3 seconds *Top Crew Holding: Nine *Type of Vehicle: SUV *Purpose: Cargo delivery, Infantry transport, Roadblocks, Cover, Back-Up, Totaling Enemy Vehicles =STOP APC= Whether 'STOP' stands for something or is literally telling the opposition to stop, this APC proves enough to mean both ways, STOP stands from Standard Troop Opposition Punisher, which it can total and demolish barricades and car roadblocks alike, as well as being the heaviest vehicle with wheels, while being the slowest, even at it's top speed, it can plow even armored jeeps and vehicles to the side, easily, or worse, send them flying, though this rarely occurs unless the vehicle has little armor. The APC is also known to be used for as an armored transport for commercial use. This vehicle is known to take on semis and garbage trucks with ease, even. *Top Speed: 103 MPH (Turbo-linked engine), Roughly 55 MPH *Sprint Speed: 20 MPH in 3 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 10 (1 driver, 9 passengers), 4 (If commercial, 1 driver, 3 passengers) *Type of Vehicle: Armored Troop Transport/Armored Personnel Carrier *Purpose: Transport of valuable goods, Infantry Transport, Escape/Getaway, Totaling Enemy Vehicles, Cover, Ambulence =Lancelot Light Tank= Collaborated with the LDC, the Lancelot is a hovering tank which is armed with an autocannon and two chainguns, as well as a reinforced bumper at the front, to slam anything in it's way. This Tank is known for more of it's rapid speed, than it's durability. Alternatively, the Lancelot can be equipped with tracks *Top Speed: 70 MPH, 50 (when with tracks) *Sprint Speed: 30 MPH in 2 seconds (With Jet Engine active), 20 MPH in 4 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 1 (1 Operators) *Type of Vehicle: Hover Tank, Light Tank (When with tracks) *Purpose: Blitzkrieg, Demoralization =Nevermore Medium Tank= In between of the Lorelei and the Lancelot is the Nevermore, an immensely versatile tank that usually has anything from normal Tank battle cannons, to standard demolish ammunition cannons, to even lasers and plasma cannons, the Nevermore is perhaps, the oldest Trinitarian vehicle to date aside to the ISON Jeep and Preserver Squad Cars. The Nevermore calls it down on the middle when it comes to both armor endurance and speed, but it still isn't as tough as the Lorelei, or as fast as the Lancelot *Top Speed: 35 MPH *Sprint Speed: Variable *Top Crew Holding: 4 (1 Operator, 3 Gunners) *Type of Vehicle: Normal Tank *Purpose: Variable =Lorelei Assault Tank= One of the most recognizable tanks in Trinity, the Lorelei is a much larger tank compared to it's little sibling, the Lancelot, and can be found outfitted with most weapons, modern ones, like the ones used in the First Oriharan Regiment, would have Heat Refraction Cannons and Railguns, where the ones elsewhere, are outfitted with the same Cannon, or at least a variant or a high-powered Tank Cannon, and machine guns. The original name was thought to've been named the Ravager, although less savory comments had led the Black Dragon to petition to rename it after his Daughter. The attempt was slim in it's success, although made possible by the last present founder of the Organization *Top Speed: 20 MPH *Sprint Speed: 10 MPH in 7 seconds *Top Crew Holding: Up to 6, depending on the weapons platforms, (2 operators, 4 crewmates) *Type of Vehicle: Heavy Assault Tank *Purpose: Total Annihilation =Black Eagle= A fighter jet capable of reaching Mach 2 in top speed, the Black Eagle is often used as either a recon or bombing aircraft, or in other cases, in it's hover mode, an interception vehicle. Not much intel is known as it is noted that there is only possibly ten in existence. *Top Speed: Mach 2 *Sprint Speed: ??? *Top Crew Holding: 1 *Type of Vehicle: Fighter Jet *Purpose: Reconnaissance, Dogfighting =Star Sparrow= A leased VTOL jet armed with explosive cannons along with missiles. It is generally used by the LDC. *Top Speed: ??? *Sprint Speed: ??? *Top Crew Holding: 1 *Type of Vehicle: VTOL Experimental. *Purpose: ??? =Eclipse Dropship/Gunship= The Eclipse is perhaps well known to most as a sort of cargo ship, whether it would contain soldiers or supplies, would be found out when the door opens. Occasionally, Eclipses are also used to drop bombs, with a Black Eagle escort, though this is in rare cases of total war, so it's only really often used as a transport for dropping off troops. It does have the means to defend itself, but not as well as the other vehicles. It can carry up to two squads, and depending on the assignment, it can be adapted or upgraded to meet the task at hand. The Dropship is also capable of carrying vehicles below via hooks and magnets, as long as they're below or equal the weight of the Lancelot. *Top Speed: About 120 MPH *Sprint Speed: 20 in 10 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 23 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 1 Warden Pilot, 20 Passengers), 3 (If transporting items in cargo) *Type of Vehicle: VTOL Dropship *Purpose: Troop deployment, airdrops, bombing (rarely), care packages. =Vindicator Helicopter= Often used as a support gunship, the Vindicator is a military helicopter used to give heavy support fire for ground troops, and can be modified to be even capable of space travel, like it's VTOL cousins, armed with missiles, and Browning machineguns, the Vindicator is often the most common vehicle in Trinity's air force and the most easily recognized out of any of the other vehicles, aside to a Preserver Squad Car *Top Speed: 165 MPH (200 for interspacial modifications) *Sprint Speed: 40 MPH in 8 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 10 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 1 Warden Pilot, 2 Gunners, 5 Passengers) 2 (attack) *Type of Vehicle: Helicopter *Purpose: Airdrops, Ground Support =Aster Attack Helicopter= A lighter helicopter used for aerial dropship escort and aerial gunship support. The Aster boasts the highest speed of any bladed air vehicle, as well as a rapid striking essential, as a result, it's used as an air scouting vehicle by the organization. It's armed with two miniguns and two missile pods. *Top Speed: 230 MPH *Sprint Speed: 60 MPH in 6 seconds *Top Crew Holding: 5 (1 Warden Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 2 passengers.) *Type of Vehicle: Helicopter *Purpose: Ground Support, Air Support =Viper Howitzer Siege Tank= A Tank with only a Howitzer as it's gun, the Viper is used for long-range artillery strikes, often hitting without discrimination, it however, does require an artillery spotter out on the field to know where it's targets are, otherwise, it's heavily inaccurate, as it would technically be blind. It does, however, usually have a small squad to guard it in close range attacks. The back has an opening for the Squad guards to enter and ride in, where there are narrow slits for the gunnery crew to *Top Speed: 20 MPH *Sprint Speed: N/A *Top Crew Holding: 8 (1 driver, 2 gunnery crew, 5 Guards) *Type of Vehicle: Artillery Tank *Purpose: Total Annihilation, Demoralization, Siege, Long-term Warfare =Eviscerator Anti-Infantry Weapons Platform= Usually rooted in one place, the Eviscerator is a massive building platform where all of it's guns are placed to one trigger, which count of various Anti-Infantry weaponry, such as machineguns, autocannons, and if the pilot feels lucky, sniper and AT rifles, the guns however, do not auto-reload like the Rydmarker XSNs, and must be reloaded manually, safe for machineguns. The Eviscerator can hold up to fifteen weapons at a time. Eviscerators are, more often than not, often built into a specific area. There is a known, smaller variant manned by six people as a mobile unit, often on a Nevermore chassis. *Top Speed: N/A (If mounted on a drivable platform, 3 MPH, mobile unit, 10 MPH) *Sprint Speed: N/A *Top Crew Holding: 16 (Though often usually just has one pilot, the other guns are also able to be controlled by individuals, but not with the Master Trigger) 6 (Mobile) *Type of Vehicle: Stationary Weapons Platform *Purpose: Base Defense, Stalling, Anti-Infantry =Demolisher Anti-Vehicle Weapons Platform= Though much smaller in size to it's big brother, the Eviscerator. The Demolisher is often a 3-pilot platform, though unlike the Eviscerator, once it's built, it cannot be moved often without an Eclipse Dropship taking it up. Demolisher's are often rooted into the ground, and usually consist of an autocannon and two mortars, though can be outfitted with anti-tank rifles or even tank or Viper cannons, though at the cost of another weapons. *Top Speed: N/A *Sprint Speed: N/A *Top Crew Holding: 4 (1 spotter, 3 pilots) *Type of Vehicle: Stationary Weapons Platform *Purpose: Annihilation, Siege, Anti-Vehicle, Anti-Building =Alice-Sellie Berserker Mech= Perhaps, the most dangerously versatile in all of Trinity's arsenal, personally paid for by the Furea Twins, only four exist due to their budget (at the time this COM page was updated). The Berserker is a mech that's able to jetpack, mounted with missiles, as well as chainguns, though it's speed is arguably slow on movement, going to only 15 MPH in it's top speed, though makes up for being a terror on the battlefield. The Berserker is often customized, and only the Warden Elite seem to end up being pilots of them. *Top Speed: 15 MPH *Sprint Speed: Cannot Sprint *Top Crew Holding: 1 (1 Pilot) *Type of Vehicle: Battle Mech *Purpose: Variable, usually total Annihiliation =Alice-Sellie Anti-Personnel Walker; Salamander= The Furea twins didn't only make the Berserker Mech. After a recent excursion to a few other worlds, they were commissioned by the whole Organization to create technology and weaponry that would be used to piece together by the Jokers of the mechanical department of each Company, Regiment, Guard Corps, and Field Units. The Salamander were often used in cases whereas the loss of a tank were to be devastating, or rather, not even considered for use. And in the case of getting to a location was not as so severe for the militarized police to use. The Salamander, compared to it's Masquerade Labs cousin the Wyvern, serves often as an anti-infantry vehicle. And true to it's name, it uses a form of pyromancic flamethrowers from the 'nostril' above the stylized 'gullet' that gave the walker it's name. Aside to that, at the side/"cheeks" of said gullet, carries two pairs of hidden, dual-linked weaponry, the four each capable of not only individual movement, but locking onto select targets and aiming by themselves, almost as if the machine has a mind of it's own. With proper modifications, the Salamander can be amphibious, replacing it's flamethrowers with high-velocity grenade launchers. *Top Speed: 30 MPH *Sprint Speed: 40 MPH (Considered dangerous to sprint on not flat terrain) *Top Crew Holding: 1 (1 Pilot) *Type of Vehicle: Battle Mech *Purpose: Scouting, Harassment, Anti-Infantry, Surprise Attacks, Siege. =Masquerade Labs Wyvern= The 'big brother' of the Salamander, Wyverns are only slightly larger, and are stylized in a draconic style to the Council (and arguably, and most likely, Solar's own) liking, the Wyvern is fitted with anti-vehicle weaponry and is stylized by it's wings, the wings often being the defining color of the owner of the walker. Despite the wings are thought to be a decorative part, the Wyvern is capable of gliding, but not flight. But is capable of boosting into the air using the same technology that was used for some Synthetic Units' boots (otherwise known as force shotguns), in order to compete with the Salamander's near-thought-to-be sentient behavior, the Wyvern comes with an AI that can occasionally autopilot in the case of where small-arms fire is needed to dispatch enemy troopers nearby, and an anti-vehicle weapon is considered too dangerous. The Wyvern's AI is off of a generic base that's capable of independent thought to a degree, following a specific pattern. The AI can be modified to the user's liking, but at default, it speaks of an old dragon's voice, one yet to be discerned by anyone in the organization. Aside to that, the Wyvern can let out a loud, shaking roar that can possibly not demoralize enemy troops, but can definitely hurt their ears. *Top Speed: 30 MPH *Sprint Speed: 40 MPH (Considered dangerous to sprint on not flat terrain) *Top Crew Holding: 2 (1 Pilot, 1 AI CoPilot) *Type of Vehicle: Battle Mech *Purpose: Scouting, Anti-Vehicle, Anti-Material, Distraction, Siege.